Vegetarian Ravioli
by nolapeep
Summary: Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat. Again! Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat. And again! Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat.


Danny sighed as he sat down at the cafeteria table. He placed the tray in front of himself, not once raising his eyes from the roll of bread on there. After a few seconds of being quietly alone, Danny looked up to find Tucker coming toward him with a tray of his own.

Breaking out into a grin, Danny waved obnoxiously at his friend, causing the boy to laugh. When he finally reached the table, Tucker said in a low voice, "Stop! People are staring..."

Danny laughed as well. "Who cares?"

"Just joking around," the fourteen year old muttered in reply, grinning along with his best friend. He watched as Dan poked at his food.

"Uh _huh._" Finally, the boys began to devour their meals, acting like the messy teenagers they were. Every now and then, they would stop to talk about sports or classes, then begin to eat the food again. After twenty minutes, they soon put up their trays, throwing away the extra garbage.

Suddenly, it came to mind that the boys had just eaten their meals without Sam, the third person of their trio. Or, at least, it did to Danny.

"Where's Sam?" he suddenly asked, peering over Tucker's head. He gazed around the cafeteria, hoping to spot a familiar face. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Tuck shrugged. "Don't know. Why?"

"She's not usually late..." Danny watched as Paulina and her Barbies rose from their table, walking gracefully toward the exit. When they reached it, the girls hovered around it, predictably talking about make-up and such. After a few moments, Paulina glided through the doors, the teenagers following inches behind.

"Hey guys," the Danny and Tucker soon heard. Dan turned around to find Sam standing over the table, a bag lunch in hand. "Sorry I'm late." She held up the bag in her hand for emphasis, "Vegetarian ravioli."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah," he agreed sarcastically, raising his eyebrows, "yum." Sam stuck her tongue out at him, sitting down at the table. Watching their best friend for a few moments, Tucker groaned, getting up. "It's been fun, kids," he announced, stretching in place. He paused to take in the expressions of the people in front of him: Danny – blank, Sam – busy. "But I gotta go."

"Mmhm," Sam murmured distractedly, unwrapping her bag of vegetarian ravioli. She took out the container, opened it up, then retrieved a fork from the bag.

Danny watched in horror as Sam began to eat her ravioli. After sitting in silence for a few seconds, he muttered, "Aren't you going to heat it up?" He paused considering the possibilities of a bring-from-home lunch. "You're going to eat it cold?"

"Um, no." Sam looked up from the vegetarian ravioli, smirking at her best friend. "My lunch bag keeps the food either hot or cold. My ravioli's hot." She winked at Dan as a smile spread across his lips. " The newest technology."

Danny nodded in comprehension. "Oh." He watched wordlessly as Sam picked a piece of ravioli up with her fork. She silently popped it into her mouth, not once looking at Danny. He continued to watched Sam eat her lunch, one noodle at a time. After a while, she began to shake things up a bit. Sam cut her noodles in half, now, eating each portion one by one.

Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat.

Again! (Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat.)

And again! (Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat.)

Sam soon felt Danny's eyes on her. With her cheeks red from the attention, she raised her gaze to his. She smiled hesitantly. "What?"

Danny shook his head, grinning. "You eat funny."

"Huh?" Sam raised an eyebrow, on the verge of laughing her head off. She tried with all her might to keep it in. "What do you mean?"

Danny chuckled before reciting, "_Cut, poke twice, eat, poke, eat_."

Sam went to pop in another portion of a vegetarian ravioli noodle as Danny spoke, but when he finished, she let the fork linger near her lips. Seconds later, she put it down, trying with all her might not to laugh. "Great. Now I feel weird," she muttered, closing up the container. She stuck her tongue out at Danny. "Thanks a lot."

"I was just saying!" he cried in playful defense, laughing.

* * *

This is based on a true event. Word by word, to be exact...

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
